One Last Time Thinking of You
by spangladesh920
Summary: Set during DT. Tommy and the team are hanging out, and Kira plays a song that brings back old emotions in the good Doctor. Oneshot Songfic and my first PR fic


_Author's Notes: _Don't own Power Rangers, if I did Kim and Tommy would have at least had one face to face meeting after "The Letter", either before or during the DT season. The song is "Burn in my Light" by MercyDrive, but I believe it belongs to WWE. Tommy's thoughts are in **bold,** song is in _italics_ Oh, and I had to _really_ tone down the language from my first draft of this story.

It was just another day in Reefside for Dr. Tommy Oliver. After saving the world again from Mesogog with the Dino Thunder Rangers, he sat quietly in Hayley's Cyber Space drinking a White Chocolate Mint smoothie. The yellow ranger…Kira Ford comes walking in a few minutes after Tommy sits down holding a c.d. "What you got there Kira?" Conner McKnight, the red ranger asks. "Oh just some songs I downloaded last night. Check out track number 13." Ethan James, the blue ranger pops the c.d. into his laptop.

Tommy looks on smiling at his new team as the song starts to play, however old emotions begin to build inside of him as his thoughts drift back to an _almost_ forgotten ex-girlfriend.

"_The nebula rising above from the black of deceiving lies, A new star is born now he brings you the light with his hands in time. _

_They tried so hard to follow, but no one can…_

_Inside you are so hollow_

_You Understand?"_

**Those lies cost both you and me Kimberly, there is a major hole in my heart because of you that no one can ever fill and only you are to blame! You were (and probably still are) so conceited and bitchy that you must have found someone just like you to fill up that hollow part of you that I never could.**

"_Hey, Nothing you can say (say), nothing's gonna change what you've done to me!_

_Now it's time to shine (shine), _

_I'm gonna take what's mine while your burning inside my light!"_

**You damn right nothing is going to change that frigging letter Kim, you really screwed me over with that one…no wonder I became a perpetual bachelor! But soon, I do hope that what I take is my revenge for that damn letter…oh wait, I got that with Kat before that whole Divatox incident!**

"_I give and you take and I waited for you but I made a mistake_

_It's clear that your fear is so near because I see the look on your face_

_You tried to hold me under, I held my breath_

_Alone and now you wonder, what I possess"_

**It's my own stupid fault that I waited for you to come back from Florida. I really hope you enjoyed getting screwed by whoever you shacked up with Kim, because it cost you a hell of a lot more then you probably realize! The only fear in you is if we ever see each other again and what I might do or say…don't worry Pinky, I wouldn't waste my time on you anymore! **

The chorus repeats and there's a guitar solo as Dr. Oliver fumes about just how much of him died that day he received that damn letter!

"_Hey, Nothing you can say (say), nothing's gonna change what you've done to me!_

_Now it's time to shine (shine), _

_I'm gonna take what's mine…Take what's mine!"_

"_Hey, Nothing you can say (say), nothing's gonna change what you've done to me!_

_Now it's time to shine (shine), _

_I'm gonna take what's mine…_

_Your gonna burn in my light!_

_Burn in my light!"_

**Burn bitch burn, I hope I never see your smug face again you stupid little girl! To hell with what Jason and Aisha and the others may say or think!**

Tommy's gaze return back to his team as the song finishes and the guys look over the track list to see what other great songs are to be heard. Hayley notices the dark clouds in Tommy's eyes and walks over to him and drapes her arm over his shoulders.

"Thinking about Kim again I take it." Hayley states. "Yeah, just thinking how she really burned me back in high school and how I used to wish I could see her one last time so I could slap the smirk off her face, now I just think about how I never want to see her again." Tommy stands up and stretches and says his goodbyes to the team as he heads home, a serious weight off his shoulders…the breeze finally feeling good through his short hair.

"I should seriously borrow that c.d. from Kira and import it and send it to Jason to send to that bitch just for a final bit of closure on my part. Not that she would really care." He whispers as he pulls into his driveway as the sun sets behind him…just like old memories of love gained, wasted, and lost once and for all.

**The End**

_Author's Notes #2: _Yeah, yeah I know, not what you were expecting was it? Well it's my take on how Tommy would feel even after almost a decade has past since the now infamous letter back during "Zeo". If you caught it, yes in my story Tommy and Kat hooked up _if you know what I mean, _but it was just a plot point here. Sorry if it's too angsty, but I thought it worked. As always, reviews are very much welcome


End file.
